


flip // daisuga au

by squishysetter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Different Worlds, Fluff, Karasuno, M/M, Volleyball, adoration for daichi, daichi and asahi play volleyball but suga doesn't, daisuga - Freeform, daisuga fluff, different dimension, idk what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishysetter/pseuds/squishysetter
Summary: in which suga admires daichi from below and daichi looks at suga from above (and no, this isn't dirty)





	flip // daisuga au

// suga’s pov //

 

There he is again, stretching his arms before sitting on his bed and leaning his head on the bed frame. He is wearing the set of light blue pajamas given to him on his 15th birthday, by his friend Asahi, if I’m not mistaken. It has grid prints on it, just like the volleyball net in his high school club, which I saw on the picture frame placed just beside his first trophy on his shelf. Both of them are aware that he has sold his soul to the sport and that he isn’t planning to stop playing anytime soon, not even when he broke three of his fingers and was advised to just warm the bench for a month. I’m not even surprised anymore that he was eyed to be the future captain of the team. Asahi understands that because although he almost wanted to quit before, he’s still playing. After all, he has the potential of being an ace. I was slightly caught off-guard when Daichi let out a long yawn, still looking as beautiful as ever. Would we meet today? I hope so, but he looks tired.  


The blinds on his window are raised tonight, letting the moonlight seep through the window pane and illuminate his face. His slightly tanned features were being enhanced, and his dark brown eyes seemed to be gleaming. He looked like home, home that I so badly want to own.

He picked up the manga from his bedside table, flipping through the pages because he apparently forgot where he is already. He fell asleep holding it last night so he wasn’t able to place his makeshift bookmark― a receipt from Shimada Mart. I sighed in relief when he started reading but the other half of me wants him to rest. He looks tired and his eyelids are on the verge of drooping. I think he also came home late, probably because they had a practice match. I overheard before while he was talking on the phone that he wanted to heal the broken wings of Karasuno, as it is currently known as “The Fallen Champions” and “The Flightless Crows”, which to me, is an exaggeration and rude.

While he was reading, I can’t help but stare at him and adore his features. In the past few days, I’ve noticed that whenever he gets angry at the characters, his eyebrows knit themselves together. When something unbelievable, yet amazing, happens, his soft-looking lips form an “O” shape, sometimes accompanied with contagious laughter. I’ve seen tears form from his eyes as well. I remember feeling them on my hair when one of his favorite characters had to sacrifice himself. The pages were drenched as well. It was a funny sight but I tried my best to stifle my laughs. He had established an emotional relationship with the characters so it was easy for his tears to race down his tinted cheeks. He, however, kept blaming the “stupid ninjas cutting onions in the room”.

However, my thoughts, and gazing, were interrupted when he let out another long yawn. This time, he’s already rubbing his eyes. I think it’s time for him to sleep already. Frustration is painted on his face because he had sworn to himself the other day that he would finish reading today, but he failed.  


As he unplugs the lampshade and closes the manga, several yawns started to escape from my mouth for it’s continuously getting darker and cramped up in here. Before I close my eyes, I can’t help but wish that he would dream of me, too, and root for me in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time so pleaaaaase leave a comment thank u :)


End file.
